What about love?
by V-nea
Summary: Izaya gets curious about Mirai's love life and opinins, and would nag her about it. (Maybe) a series of auto-conclusive chapters involving Durarara characters.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara or it's characters.

A/N: I wrote this today to take a break from a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic I'm currently working on and probably publish soon. I was thinking of doing a series of auto-conclusive chapters with this story, but I'm not completely sure. However, for now I'm leaving the story "in progress".  
Enjoy!

 **What about love?**

 **1**

"Mirai-chan" Orihara Izaya sang from the other side of my couch. "What would you do if the person you are in love with" he stopped to build some suspense; I intentionally ignored him as he put his finger up. "Said he wants to have sex with you?" He tilted his head grinning and leaning forward.

"Why such a question?" I asked calmly while continuing to paint my nails with a reddish dark brown.

"Just curious."

I rose a brow at him. "I would accept, of course."

He blinked at me in surprise. "Really?"

"Really."

He laid back on the couch. "I thought you were the kind of girl with a pure heart that would only sleep with someone out of love."

"It would be out of love. After all, I do love him."

"But what if he doesn't love you and he's only after your body?" He teased.

"I would still have sex with him."

"Why? Don't you want him to love you back before having sex with him?"

"I do, but I would still do it." He frowned at me. "I'm not stupid, Izaya. If I'm in love with him it's obvious I would also want to sleep with him, so if I can't have his heart I will at least have his body, even if it will eventually hurt afterwards."

He grinned at me and sat on the couch with his legs crossed looking at me in the eyes. "I never knew you were this kind of person, Mirai-chan." He said playing with my hair. "Why did you cut it?"

"Because it's freaking hot." I replied trying to focus on my nails. "Besides, it's not that short, and it will grow back in no time." I glanced at his face; he seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I like long hair." He said caressing my neck.

"I told you it will grow back."

"But short hair suits you better." He leaned forward and bit my neck.

He surprised me and I gasped painting my hand in the process. "Izaya!"

He chuckled at me. "It makes you look more mature." He sang. "Short hair." He grinned.

I looked at my painted hand and then at him.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized not sounding sorry at all.

I growled in response and stood up to go take nail polish remover and clean my hand.

"Mirai-chan." He said making me stop and turn to glare at him. "You're blushing madly." He laughed.

"I know." I muttered and left for the bathroom.

-xxx-

"Did you ever had sex with someone you weren't in love with?" Izaya asked as we sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Why are you here again, Izaya? During my movie night."

"I was running from Shizu-chan and thought I could stay at your place until he got tired of looking for me."

I sighed. "I'm gonna be in trouble if he finds out you stay here."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." He smiled at me. "Now answer my question."

"What's with all the sex questions? Yesterday, and today, too."

"You can't answer with another question." He whined.

"I did." I replied taking my glass of tea from the coffee table.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

I chocked on my drink and blinked at him. "Beg your pardon?"

"When did you lose your virginity?" He repeated in the same tone as before.

"What are you going to do with such information?" I asked trying regaining my composure.

"Nothing, just curious." His tone was more serious than I expected.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" His voice got higher as he looked at me surprised.

"Because it's none of your business." I answered in a calm tone and a serious expression. He frowned, but didn't insist further.

We remained silent for the rest of the movie.

-xxx-

"Who are you in love with, Mirai-chan?" Izaya asked while he stalked me in a supermarket.

I turned to look at him as I held in my hand an eggplant I was inspecting. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing really." He shrugged.

I frowned at him and continued my shopping for groceries. "I find it difficult to believe you don't know already."

"As hard to believe it may seem" he began picking a box of cereals and putting it in the shopping cart. "I don't know."

"Ooh." I said in a fake surprised voice. "You're lying." I stated grabbing some bottles of tea.

"Ok. Let's say I have an idea on who it might be… but I'm not sure, so I want to hear it from you."

"Why?" I scoffed at him walking to the cash register.

"Because I'm an informant, and it's my job to know everything about everyone."

I laughed at his statement, and paid for the groceries without answering. He took one of the bags and we walked out and back to my house. A loud crash broke the silence as a vending machine landed in front of us, and was followed by an even more loud voice.

"I-za-ya!" Heiwajima Shizuo was fuming on the other side of the street. "I told you not to come in Ikebukuro!"

"Tch, Shizu-chan." Izaya spat glaring at the blond.

I took the shopping bag from him. "He looks pissed."

"I'll see you at your place in about an hour." He said and was about to take his leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back getting on the tip of my toes to kiss him. After a second, a pulled back and looked at his shocked expression with a smile.

"I love you."

He blinked at me a few times while I was leaving and an angry Shizuo was running towards him.

"Don't die, Izaya." I waved at him and turned the corner walking back home.

That night Izaya never came find me.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is a second chapter of whatever I'm writing here, I'm not sure myself.  
Hope you like it o/

 **2**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Izaya, two weeks since I confessed to him. I was expecting him to not show himself around for a while, but I thought it would only be for a couple of days.

At first, I started to worry thinking something happened to him, but then I heard he was seen fighting Shizuo in Ikebukuro. _He is avoiding me_ , I concluded. However, this was odd for him. He always said he loves humans so his love should be returned, but then he disappears when one of his beloved humans confesses to him. He also never seemed displeased with the idea of someone loving him. I knew some girls who fell for him, much to their misfortune. Of course, I was one of them, too. He always used the women whom fell for him, disposing of them when they were not needed anymore, so I expected him to come at me with some weird request in order to prove my love for him. But he didn't. After a week, I almost started to feel lonely without him entering into my apartment as he pleased, when he pleased, doing whatever he wanted and demanding my attention no matter what I was doing or how important it was. I _almost_ started to feel lonely. That was when I found the cameras all over the apartment. I found the first one by chance in the kitchen while preparing dinner. I acted as if I never found it and discretely looked for more. The only places without one were the toilet room and the bathroom. At least he let me have some 'privacy'. I had no idea if he realized I was aware he was spying me, but I continued to act normally, nevertheless. I decided to quietly wait for him to give in and come visit, whatever his plan was. Therefore, I waited for fifteen days.

I was returning home after an awful day of work, I was in an awful mood, I was exhausted and only wanted to get home and sleep. But of course, things never go the way you want them to go, especially in Ikebukuro. This city seemed to have a knack for messing with your plans, but maybe it was just because all sort of weird people lived here. I always considered myself a quiet and boring person, people always said that, so I assumed they were right. I wasn't the type to look for trouble or to get myself in troublesome situations, and I didn't want to get involved with the weird people of this city. However, I somehow got involved with Orihara Izaya, regretted it and then fell in love with him. If you ask me how it happened, I confess I have no idea how. I just realized it one day when he nearly got killed by Heiwajima Shizuo.

And today I had to run into that Heiwajima Shizuo, I'm such a lucky person.

A vending machine flew into the air and landed on a man whom was running in my direction. The flying object missed me by inches and crushed the poor soul. I yelped in surprise and stared at the man who passed out. At about fifty meters from me stood a fuming blond, but I was pretty pissed myself at the moment. I frowned at him as he walked towards the vending machine, kicking it away and grabbing the unconscious man before turning away to leave.

"Hey!" I called at him and he turned to meet my glare. "Don't you think you should apologize to me?" Thinking about it now, maybe that was a stupid decision, but the fact I was inches from becoming street pancake was more overwhelming than my best judgement. So there I was picking a fight with probably the most dangerous person in Ikebukuro, mom would be proud of her idiotic daughter.

"Huh?" Was his answer.

"Don't 'Huh?' me. You almost got me too." I retorted crossing my arms. Yes, I should definitely close my trap.

He looked at me with an annoyed expression and grabbed my collar getting in my face and glaring back at me for a few seconds before speaking up. "You look familiar." He muttered. I blinked at him frowning and wondering what he meant, because I was sure I never talked to him before. "Ah. You are the girl that was with the flea that time." He said in calm tone, but became pissed in a second and pushed me aside. "Get lost before I crush you." He spat and turned to leave once again.

Mom, I'm sorry all your efforts to rise an intelligent young lady got wasted in less than a second. I held my ground and grabbed his wrist. "Wait a second, you didn't apologize." Now you may be wondering why was I so persistent in getting an apology, I wonder about it, too. I wasn't one to care too much about people being ill-mannered, but for some reason he pissed me off. Of course, my gesture got Shizuo angry and he let go of the man and was about to deliver a whole load of pain in my face with his fist. Rest in peace, Mirai. Ironic how my name means 'future' and I was about to have none. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. However, it never came.

"That's not good Shizu-chan. You shouldn't hit girls." I opened my eyes hearing the familiar voice and took a look at the situation. Shizuo had his fist midair with a knife stabbing his arm as he glared at Izaya, who was few meters from us pointing another knife at him. The blond let go of me as he found Izaya to be a more interesting target.

"I-za-ya!" He took a few steps towards him. "You flea, what are you doing here?" He questioned removing his sunglasses and getting ready to fight.

Izaya smirked at him before replying in his usual mocking voice. "Well, of course, I came to save my cute Mirai-chan."

Shizuo didn't waste time as he grabbed a road sign, pulled it out from the concrete and charged the brunette. Izaya managed to dodge all his blows and got near me.

"Mirai-chan, it's dangerous here. You should go home." He said turning to me. I observed as Shizuo was coming to us full force and didn't think twice before grabbing Izaya's hand and run away dragging him with me. "Wait! What the- Mirai-chan?" He sounded surprised and I was surprised at myself, too. There I was running away from the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro dragging with me another dangerous one. Could I still consider my life as boring and uneventful? Probably not at the moment. Shizuo shouted and chased us for some time causing everyone we passed to look at us confused and curious. At some point, Shizuo threw the road sign at us and it would have probably hit me if there wasn't Izaya to yank me back so the javelin stuck in the concrete. Shizuo could make a job out of this, planting back the poles he eradicated.

"I-za-ya!" The furious blond was close.

"He's so persistent." I muttered making Izaya give me a surprised look.

"You really are an interesting human Mirai-chan." He said before resuming running and dragging me with him.

Somehow, I have no idea how, we managed to lose Shizuo and make it back to my apartment. Remember how I was exhausted from work? Well, scratch that. Now I was truly exhausted as I was laying of the floor of my entrance hallway panting heavily. Izaya was in a similar state, too, but he managed stay on his feet.

"I think I need to work out a bit more." I said once I managed to breathe normally again.

Izaya chuckled at me. "I think you shouldn't pick fights with monsters, Mirai-chan."

I laughed a bit. "That may be a smart idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey, this might actually trun into a story with a serious plot. Not sure about it yet... but I have half of an idea about a serious background for Mirai. However, I'm not sure about it yet, since I plan the next chapter (Yes, there will be one) to be more random than this one, which i think is pretty serious for what I had in mind in the beginning.  
About this... do you think I should change the rating to M? The themes in this one are a bit strong... let me know after you read it o/

 **3**

Lately, I've seen Izaya less and less. Though after the Heiwajima Shizuo incident he drops by more, he doesn't visit as often as he used to. I refrained myself from asking why, since I've figured that would be a reason for him to mock me, and I don't really want that. One would think that the reason might be my confession, but this is Orihara Izaya we are talking about, it's rather impossible. Besides, we didn't even talk about that confession. He never mentioned it and acted as if it never happened… not that I expected him to return my feelings, but it's weird he didn't make use of them until now, yet I'm positive he is planning something.

However, maybe I shouldn't think about Izaya right now, since I have bigger problems. I've actually been kidnapped... Allow me to explain this better.

I was returning home after work, it was late since I had to stay back from some extra work my boss decided to force on me. I always hated the bastard, and now I hate him even more since he is partially at fault for my current situation. If he hadn't held me back for some random paperwork I would have never bumped in my captors that were actually trying to kidnap someone else.

Remember when I said I don't like getting myself in trouble and I usually avoid it? I wasn't lying, but I couldn't just watch as these bastards were trying to capture an adolescent girl. I'm the kind of person who would look away when they see someone being bulled, I did that a lot in high school. Of course, I was repaid the same way, since no one ever helped me when it was my turn to be bulled, but I never cared much. You reap what you sow. However, I've never witnessed a crime, except some small robbery, but that is just stealing objects. Who cares about objects? I couldn't just watch as they tried to steal a person. An innocent probably. That's why I had to step in.

What did I do to stop them? Simple. I threw a shoe at one of the three punks and then yelled at them I called the police, which was a lie; I hadn't had time for that. The girl escaped, I didn't. I'll admit I didn't expect to be taken in her place. I wouldn't have stepped in if I knew beforehand. But what's done, it's done.

"What do we do with her? She's not the one we were supposed to take." One of them, a short guy with brown hair, asked the other two, a fatty and a guy who seemed the stereotype of an honest office worker with glasses. Such irony he is a criminal.

"Who cares! This bitch hit me in the face with a shoe!" The fatty yelled pointing at me sitting tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. Yes, I hit him in the face. A fluke actually. I aimed at him because he was a bigger target than the other two, and had his hands on the girl.

"Calm down, now." The glasses guy said. "It doesn't really matter if she is the right one or not, right? We could still use her. She is older, that's true, but she has the looks our client is looking for." He eyed me. So now I knew they wanted to sell me to some pervert rotten rich old man, probably. What have I ever done to you, karma?

"I don't know." The shorty took a few steps towards me grabbing my face and turning right and left to have a better look. "She has the looks… but isn't the client a pedophile?" They seemed in thought for a bit, but now I was actually glad I saved that girl. No child deserves what these guys were planning.

"Should we ask the informant for another target? Or try to get the girl who escaped?" Shorty suggested. Informant? Don't tell me…

"We don't have time for either of those things, besides I don't trust that guy that much after what happened last time. Though we needed him for this work." Glasses said.

"But we could get the girl in time if we go now." Fatty stated and the others seemed to ponder the idea. Great. All my work will be ruined if they get her. I wanted to tell them something to change their mind, since the girl might as well have announced the police. I hopped she did, because they checked my phone and saw no call to the police. Besides, it may be my only hope to be saved. However, I couldn't say anything since they taped my mouth.

"If she didn't call the police yet…" Glasses mused.

"But then what do we do about her? We don't have a client for her." Shorty returned his attention to me.

"We could sell her organs." Glasses was becoming creepier by the minute.

"Or we could keep her." Fatty just outclassed Glasses in creepiness when he licked his lips and took some steps towards me. I didn't take a genius to understand what he meant. It actually became obvious when he unbuckled his belt in front of me. "It's been a while since I did it with such a beauty." I'm positive it's been a while since he did it with any woman.

"You wanna rape her?" Shorty scoffed giving his partner an amused look.

"Please, at least don't do it here. I don't want to see you naked." Glasses seemed disgusted. I was horrified at the thought of being touched by the lecherous bastard in front of me. I would rather be cut into pieces and then sold in the human black market.

"Wait a second. If we are really keeping her, I want a go, too." Shorty announced. Where the fuck is the police when it's needed? Eating donuts and drinking coffee?

"Wait your turn." Fatty answered and leaned in, getting in my face.

Now, you might wonder if I was scared by the whole situation. I actually wasn't that much scared before the concepts of selling me as a sex slave, or sell my organs or being raped came into the picture. But now that rape was becoming more and more real by the minute I was starting to worry… a lot. Rape was the most disgusting thing a human being could do in my opinion, and I was about to become a victim of such revolting act.

I wasn't going to submit without putting up a fight, even if that could get me killed. So I did the only thing I could do in my situation, I kicked the bastard between his legs as soon as he was close enough. I had both my legs tied together, but they weren't tied to the chair, and, since I put all my force in that hit, the pain he felt wasn't little thing. He grabbed his crotch and yelled his lungs out falling on his knees.

Of course, that hit made me fall backwards and I got my share of pain, too. However, I was able to avoid hitting my head in the process.

While the fatty was still mourning over his balls, his friends turned at me, angry. Glasses grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up while shorty took a baseball bat and seemed ready to make me pay. I shut my eyes closed and waited to be beaten to pulp. Still better than being raped.

But that never happened as I heard them scream in fear and then the sound of the metal bat hit the concrete. When I opened my eyes I saw the three hung in the air warped by some black thing coming from no else but the legendary headless rider. I don't think I was more glad to see an urban legend… well, not a legend anymore, since the rider decided to make his presence known to the world some time ago. But this was still my first time seeing the creature/person… I'm not sure how I should define him, and I was really glad.

After knocking out the punks, he proceeded to free me and he turned out to be a _she_ , since I noticed she had breasts. She removed the tape over my mouth and pulled out a PDA and typed something on it. I guess it makes sense when you don't have a head. At least that's what people said, but I couldn't be sure since she was wearing a helmet.

 **Are you ok?**

I nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

 **My name is Celty. You are Ichinose Emiko, am I right?**

So this was the name of the girl. I shook my head 'no'. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Celty-san, but I'm Sanada Mirai. Ichinose Emiko was probably the girl who was supposed to be kidnapped before I stepped on their plans." I glanced at the pigs on the floor. Celty seemed confused as she tilted her head… helmet to the side, musing over something.

 **…** **I see. I wasn't told what to do in such situation...**

Now it was my turn to be surprised. What else was she supposed to do after saving me?

 **But I guess I should still take you to him.**

Hold on. I wasn't going anywhere but home after what just happened to me. Maybe the police.

 **Ah, don't worry. I'm don't want to take you anywhere weird.**

She seemed to read my worries. "Then where do you want to take me?"

 **To meet the person who told me about your abduction. Well, he told me about Ichinose Emiko, but…**

I tilted my head at her. "Who is this person?" However, I already had half of an idea about the answer. She hesitated.

 **It's better if you see yourself.**

So she wasn't supposed to tell me before meeting him. "I understand."

From there we rode Celty-san's motorbike, and I swear it seemed _alive_ , until we got to an abandoned building.

 **He's waiting on the roof.**

I nodded. "Thank you for your help."

 **It's ok. I actually got paid for this.**

"I'm still grateful." I bowed, not only because I was grateful, but also because I felt somehow honored to be in her presence.

 **I guess he will be pretty surprised to see you are not who he is waiting for, but don't worry, I don't think he will personally hurt you. Even though he's twisted. But I'll still stay nearby in case anything happens.**

I stared at her for some seconds. "This… actually worries me." I told her smiling a bit. She flinched and furiously typed something in response.

 **Aaah… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry.**

I laughed a bit. "It's ok. I was joking. I know he won't harm me. At least not physically." I guess I surprised her.

 **You know who…?**

"It's just a hunch." I shrugged.

 **I see… Be careful.**

I nodded again and turned to walk inside the building, but then I remembered something. "Celty-san." I turned my head at her and she tilted her helmet. "Forgive the weird question… but is it true you don't have the head?" She stayed still for some moments before removing the helmet showing me it was true. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. It was one thing to hear rumors about it, to see her knock out people with that strange black substance, but to actually see she had no head, yet moved and everything, was something else completely.

"Wow." Was the best I could say and she put the helmet back. We stared at each other for a bit… I guess. "Thank you." I deeply bowed before rushing to the rooftop. I didn't know what else to say.

I opened the door to the roof, after too many stairs... Seriously, was an elevator too much to ask? How could there even exist a building this tall with no elevator, in fucking Tokyo?

On the roof was whom I expected to meet.

"Izaya."

"How are you, Mirai-chan?" He smiled at me opening his arms.

I took a few steps towards him. "I'm unsure if I should thank you or report you to the police."

"You should thank me of course. I'm the one who planned your rescue."

"And you are also the one who planned the whole thing, am I right?"

He blinked at me before smiling again. "It's not my fault you got involved, you know? You did it on your own accord. I was actually surprised you were there and decided to step in. I thought you were the kind of person to look away from these kind of things."

"I can't possibly look away when pigs try to kidnap a kid." I paused for a bit. "Izaya, you knew what they planned to do to the girl, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"And you still gave them the information." I wasn't asking him, just stating what I assumed.

"For the right price."

I sighed. "Izaya." I looked at him in the eyes and he looked back. "Let me punch you just once!"

He widened his eyes, blinking at me before bursting into laugher. I got pissed and tried to punch him, but of course he stopped my fist. "Were you scared, Mirai-chan?" He asked in a serious tone, regaining his composure.

I clenched my other fist. "No." I looked down, averting my eyes. It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't the whole truth either.

"Really?" His voice was soft in my right ear.

"I wasn't." I made a short pause. "Until they decided to rape me." I almost whispered and I got the goose bumps just thinking about how close I was to it. I had no idea what expression Izaya was making, since I still kept my eyes on my feet, but I felt him move from my ear. There was silence for a while.

Until I decided to break it. "I kicked that fat pig so hard in the balls that he probably won't be able to use them anymore." I looked up, feeling a bit better, and met his surprised expression.

He then laughed. "You really are one of my favorite humans, Mirai-chan!" He announced in a loud voice gesturing with his arms. "Even though you got in that dangerous situation and almost got raped… and I know what you think about rape, you still-"

"You do?" I tilted my head at him.

"Of course." He rose his index, ignoring the fact I interrupted him. "There was that time when you heard about a teenager being raped by a group of delinquents at the news. The look on your face was really scary. Like you could kill with those eyes. Then you muttered 'disgusting' under your breath, almost cracking the glass of water you were holding." He explained and I did remember about something like that actually happening. "That was the first time I saw you actually get angry. And was also the reason why I got more interested in you."

"Ah." Another pause. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He sang.

"What were you going to say to Ichinose Emiko after getting her here?"

"Is that jealousy I hear, Mirai-chan?" He teased.

"No. I'm just curious." I was sincere.

"The girl got close to me because she wanted to give a thrill to her life. She wanted to escape her boring existence and see the underworld, the dark side of this city. I just showed it to her. I knew she would get scared as soon as she got a glimpse of it, and she lived to my expectations, though you ruined my little show." He accused me in a smug tone.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." I said back emotionless.

"If you think about it, she was your exact opposite. She wanted to escape her boring life so badly, while you do everything to hold onto your peaceful routine, yet you fail."

"Isn't that your fault?" I crossed my arms and rose a brow.

"She was so scared when she realized she was about to be kidnapped, yet you kept your calm. She was such an ungrateful bitch and ran away pretending it never happened, not even going to the police because she was afraid to get in trouble with her parents, while you risked your life to save her."

"Hey, now you're making me feel pathetic for saving her."

"That makes me wonder, Mirai-chan." He ignored me, _again_. "Are you actually an idiot?"

"Hey." I felt my brow twitch.

"If that were an actual abduction, you would be in great danger right now."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I said in annoyance.

"Even though you keep saying you don't like trouble, you keep on getting into troublesome situations."

"Well, it seems that I have this tendency since I met you."

He smirked at me and then it hit me. This was exactly his point. This was what he wanted to tell me.

I sighed loudly. "Let me guess. Even if the plan wasn't getting me kidnaped, you did plan something like this for me too. A situation that would get me scared to death, where you would then save me and explain the whole evil plan to me so I would blame you. And then you would say something like…" I cleared my throat as I tried to sound as similar to him as possible.

" _What do you think about me now, Mirai-chan? You were scared, weren't you? You are scared even now as we speak. The person to whom you confessed your love to did such a horrible thing to you. You must hate me now._ " I even copied his gestures and he clapped at me while I took a bow.

"I'm surprised you know me so well, Mirai-chan."

"Of course, I'm a good judge of people after all." I took a few steps to the edge of the building, passing him. "You are not the only one who observes, though I don't have your infatuation with humanity and I couldn't care less about how one reacts in certain situations. I merely observe the people with whom I have to deal usually. Do you know why?" I turned to him.

"To make sure they aren't a treath to your peaceful life." He answered confidently.

"Bingo. So according to this I should definitely avoid you. Yet I fell in love with you and now you want to see how much I'm able to take before I break and take everything back."

"But?"

"But it won't work." I climbed on the edge, still facing him. "Do you know why?"

"I don't." He admitted.

I chuckled. "Good. This means I still have an ace up my sleeve."

He frowned. "You won't tell me?"

"And spoil all the fun?"

"Even if you know I might do horrible things to you to find out?"

I nodded and started balancing myself while walking on the edge. "I know with whom I fell in love with and I'm not easily broken. I would love you even if you tried to destroy the world."

He laughed. "Those are bold words, Mirai. But are you really able to love a man who will never return your feelings."

"Hm…" I stepped down the edge and got before him. "I guess we'll find out about that."

"I wonder to what of the two things you referred to just now." He smirked.

"Who knows." I smirked back and swiftly grabbed his shirt to pull him in a kiss.

"That's the second you steal." He frowned.

"That's for not helping me right away when they got me and just sitting on the sides, watching." I replied letting go of his shirt and walking to the door. I stopped after opening it and looked at him over my shoulder. "Oh, before I forget. I'll work hard." He tilted his head. "To become your number one favorite human." I said before leaving.

When I got out of the building Celty-san was there waiting for me.

 **I see everything went well.**

"Yes. Thank you for your concern."

 **I'll see you home.**

"There will be no need for that, courier." I turned to see Izaya exit the building. "I'll personally see my cute Mirai-chan back home." He said in a smug tone.

"You can't do that." I told him frowning. "You'll just ruin my awesome line and leave if you see me back."

He blinked at me. "You don't want your knight in shining armor to accompany you back home?"

"What knight in shining armor? Aren't you actually the dark evil lord in this story?"

"That's mean, Mirai-chan." He whined.

"It's the truth though."

We started walking back to my apartment, actually.

"See you, Celty-san." I turned to wave at her. "I hope we don't bump into Shizuo-san."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Mirai-chan!" Izaya called from the bathroom while I was preparing dinner for us.

"What?" I shouted back while seasoning the curry. I heard footsteps on the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen.

"You die your hair?" He asked holding a flask of hair die as he entered the room… with only a towel around his waist and dripping wet on my parquet!

"Dry yourself before going around the house! You're wetting my parquet!" I almost yelled at him, trying to hold back a blush and look at his face, not other places.

His eyes widened slightly before his face turned into a teasing one. "Are you embarrassed seeing me almost naked, Mirai-chan?"

"I swear you won't get any dinner if you don't disappear form before my eyes this instant."

"But if you don't want to see you could just look away." Of course, I couldn't look away. I cursed the moment when I decided to let him shower at my place.

I narrowed my eyes at him in a scowl. "I won't be repeating myself."

Fortunately, he gave up and returned to the bathroom. I was glad. There was no way I would negate him dinner, since I was happy he visited after a week of silence. And I even got a bonus.

-xxx-

"Why do you die your hair, Mirai-chan?" He asked again during dinner.

"I don't like my natural hair color." I simply answered.

"Why not?"

"There has to be a reason to not like a color?" I questioned pouring me some tea and offering him some, too. "Hm…" He nodded and I poured some for him, too. "There's not?"

I stared at him for a while. "I used to get picked on a lot when I was little for my hair color."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"When did you start to die it? I had no idea about it and I investigated about you a lot."

"How back did you go, Stalker-san?"

He ignored my remark. "First year of middle school. That's when you moved in Ikebukuro from Hokkaido, right?"

I nodded. "I started right before moving here."

"What is your natural color?"

"You want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." He stated drinking some tea.

"Then how much are you willing to pay for this information?" I rose a brow at him in a teasing expression. "This is how it usually works, isn't it, Informant-san?"

He mused for a bit. "I'll take you out for dinner next time."

"I'll show you after dinner." I said resuming eating.

-xxx-

I was rummaging through a box in my closet while Izaya was sitting on my bed waiting for me to find what I was searching for.

"Oh, found it." I said holding the object in my hands and walking towards him.

He took it when I extended it to him and I sat next to him. "A yearbook?" He said opening it. "From elementary school." He noticed flipping through the pages until he found the picture of a younger me with long wavy dirty blonde hair. He stared at the photo for a while then looked back at me then back at the book.

"You look more Russian here." He stated after some minutes. Yes, I'm partially Russian, from my mother's side… she is half Russian half Japanese.

"Right? It's amazing what hair color can do to a person's appearance."

"But why die it? People here are more open to foreigners than in the countryside of Hokkaido."

"I wanted to blend in. And since black hair is Japanese standard I thought that it would be the right choice."

"Then you took blonde hair from your grandparents? Or your mother dies her hair black, too?"

"From my grandfather. Mother has natural black hair, like father. Kids would often say that I didn't look like their daughter at all."

He mused about something for a while. "But your eyebrows-"

"Nature thought it would be funny to give me blonde hair and dark brown eyebrows, so it would seem like my hair was died." I explained before he could finish his sentence. Really, when I was a kid I used to think that nature just wanted to mock me.

He flipped through the pages of the book, looking at the photos while I laid back on the bed letting him study my younger self. I knew there weren't many photos of me there, because I hated being in pictures.

"Do you have those from middle school and high school?" He asked with his eyes still on the book.

"I do. You want to see those, too?" I sat up looking at him.

"Um."

"Ok." I went to grab the yearbooks from middle school and high school. "Here."

He took the middle school one and went through the pages. "Did you know, Mirai-chan?"

"Know what?" I sat on the bed looking at the book and my heart skipped a beat when he stopped on a picture of the sports festival.

"That we went to the same middle school?" His smirk grew wider while I was gawking at a picture of me running the 400 meters dash… Izaya was in the background, casually walking. He flipped some more pages, stopping on the rooster page.

After the initial shock, I was finally able to process some words. "You… you didn't change at all." I muttered taking the book form him and staring at the picture. Turns out, he was my senpai. Izaya is a year older than me. "I had no idea we went to the same school… I don't remember ever seeing you around at all."

"You hurt me, Mirai-chan!" He said in a whinny tone. "We even bumped into each other once."

"Really?" I was dumbfounded. I have a good photographic memory, and I'm sure I would remember bumping into someone like Izaya. I mean, let's face it, he _is_ good looking.

"Yes. You didn't even spare me a glance." So that's why. "You changed a lot, however. Form middle school." He added taking the high school yearbook and going through the pages.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I like the Mirai-chan from now more." He glanced at me, probably just to see what shade of red my face turned. I looked away and he chuckled.

"Hehe. I found a picture of Mirai-chan in a maid outfit." He said and I almost snapped my neck turning at the book. I did wear a maid outfit for the cultural festival in my second year of high school. They actually forced me to! All the class had to participate in the activities. "Would you wear one for me too?" He was teasing me.

"I'd rather not."

"But you love me, don't you?" He smirked.

"I never knew you were the type to like kinky stuff like roleplay." I wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"I don't. I just want to embarrass you." His smirk grew wider. Figures.

I snatched the book from his hands and took the other two, too. "That's enough fun for you for a day." I said as I put the yearbooks back in the box, and the box back in the closet.

He chuckled and laid on the bed on his back… Oh, Buddha. You really hate me, don't you? Now try imagining the man you're in love with lay on your bed casually with a small portion of his abdomen visible while he is stretching himself, yawning and making suggestive sounds. Yeah, torture, when you can't actually do anything.

"Mirai-chan, I'm tired~ and sleepy~." He said in a 'tired' voice. He was teasing me _again_.

"Then go home and sleep." I had to keep it together.

He sat up slightly, using his elbows as a support. "Can't I sleep here?" He asked as if he thought it wasn't even worth asking.

"No." I delivered my reply immediately and firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." It's not like I wouldn't sleep if he stayed over, but it still pissed me off to know he wanted to sleep over just to mess with me. "Now get up and go home." I crossed my arms and made a gesture with my head towards the door.

"Mirai-chan~" That tone sounded like trouble. "If I remember correctly" I knew exactly how that sentence was going to end. "You said that if the person you were in love with was to ask you to have sex with him, you would accept. So why are you telling me to go home when I'm asking you to sleep over?" Of course.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself. Thinking about sex with Izaya won't help my situation. I mused for some time for an answer. There were many and I tried to picture the outcome of each of them. Somehow, I felt like whatever answer I would give him I would be on the losing side. I guess there was no way for me to win against him. Who was again the one saying that the one to fall in love first is the one to lose the game even before it started? I can't remember, but he was right. Though it's probable that anyone would lose to Izaya regardless the timing of falling in love.

"Mirai-chan?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said, suddenly too tired to argue. That was the less damaging reply I could come up with.

"Eh?"

"If you insist on sleeping over, I'll take the couch. I don't have a guest futon."

"But the bed is big enough for both of us." Of course it is. It's a king sized bed. "Besides, shouldn't it be me to take the couch?" He chuckled.

"I can't really picture you sleeping on the couch."

He laughed. "Then let's sleep together." He was really pushing it. Sadist.

"Izaya, that's enough already. I understand that you enjoy messing with my head, but let's end this before one of us regrets it." Strangely, I was becoming more and more clam.

"Why would I regret anything?"

"Why indeed?" I sighed. "I'm going to take a bath. Do whatever you like. You always do it anyway." And with that I left him there and I went to take my bath.

When I finished, Izaya was gone.


End file.
